


Memories

by Kisshufan4ever



Series: Oracion seis/crime sorciere week [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisshufan4ever/pseuds/Kisshufan4ever
Summary: Macbeth gets captured and reflects on his Memories of the guild.Day 5 crime sorciere/oracion seis week
Series: Oracion seis/crime sorciere week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week 2020





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading these so far. I should stop writing them on the day of the prompt lol next time I'll plan better I promise. 🤣

Macbeth was unaware of how much time had passed chained up in this cell but it had felt like an eternity. 

It was bringing up way to many unpleasant memories then he was comfortable dealing with. He was getting way to familiar with cell architecture then any one man should.  
He needed to stay strong through it. He would not give up his guild mates secrets that easily. He hadn’t survived Brains manipulation for him to die in a crappy cell.

They’d been ambushed during a regular mission. An ex Oracion seis owned guild wanted revenge or perhaps just the bragging rights of taking out there former superiors.  
No matter what the reason Crime Sorciere had been out numbered. They held there own for a while but the enemy’s didn’t stop coming and fatigue was starting to setting in. 

Sawyer went down first one of the bastards had gotten a cheap shot in and the speedster was down. They needed to get put of there fast but retreat was hard when they were pined down from nearly all angles.

Then he spotted an opening and a plan quickly started to formulate. He knew what he had to do.

Finding Erik had been the easiest part of the plan. Dropping reflector so said mage could hear the plan was the hard part. Attacks where coming from all angles he needed to get his plan across and quick.

“You’ll be killed Macbeth.” Erik yelled but Macbeth was resolute no one was hurting his guild if he could help it.

He knew even though Erik didn’t want to he would go through with his part of the plan. The Seis's loyalty to each other was unwavering.  
He needed just a little longer till midnight hit then the plan could go off without a hitch. Him and Erik working in perfect tandem as they fought of there opponents waiting for just the right moment.

Midnight struck and with it his full abilities unlocked Macbeth was ready.

“Now Erik.” He whispered knowing full well the other mage had hared.

“Don’t you fucking die on us Beth.” The slayer ground out. Then the field was alight with his magic.

He trusted Erik could easily tell which of the mages were illusions and get the correct ones to safety. He hoped they wouldn’t put up to much of a fight about retreating.

His magic was fading fast he rarely ever had to keep up an illusion of this scale. He had seven fake mages to keep track off, he had no idea how much longer he could keep it up for. 

Then finally at last Erik had gotten all the others safely of the battle field. He just needed a little longer to give them a head start. Sending one of his copy’s with the retreating mages he hoped Erik wouldn’t blow his cover to soon. 

The last thing Macbeth remembered before the world went dark was Erik looking back one last time before he ran after the other mages.  
The next thing he knew he was in an anti magic cell, head throbbing from over exertion. The cell door opening snapped Macbeth out of his musings. 

“You awake yet sleeping beauty?” A tall mage smirked down at Macbeths unimpressed form.  
The man gestured at his two companions to grab him and well Macbeth was not going down without a fight.

Landing a few solid kicks with the element of surprise he booked it towards the door. He may have no access to his magic but that sure as he’ll wasn’t going to stop him. 

What did indeed end up stopping him was a searing pain as a grinning mage from outside sent a bolt of magic at him.

That one would die first Macbeth vowed as he collapsed to the floor. The other 3 in the room had no hesitation snapping cuffs to his wrists as they dragged him off the floor.

They walked him through a long corridor before finally stopping at a heavily protected door. The tall man from earlier knocked three times before the door swung open.

He’s not proud to admit he zoned out during the walk to the next room. Cursing the fact that if he got out he wouldn’t know which way to go. He was then thrown unceremoniously into another room this one a lot bigger then the cell.

“Well well well what do we have here?” A heavy set man with dark almost black eyes stared down at him.

“We think this ones Brains golden boy Dee.” The tall man says with barely repressed glee.  
The man presumably Dee looked delighted at this prospect. 

“Oh I’m going to have lots of fun with you.” Malice dripped like venom from the words.

“Boss said to find out were the others are hiding out before you go killing him.” The guard who spoke before states.

“Ill only make him long for death.” The man cackled. 

Shaking there heads the guards promptly handed over the shackles to the other man and left the room, leaving Macbeth to his fate.

Grabbing a syringe of the side of a table Dee didn’t even give him a chance to react before plunging it into his neck.

“There that should make this easier.” Grinning like a loon the man pretended to tend to something while still fully keeping his attention on his new plaything. 

He didn’t feel anything different at first until he tried to stand, he then realised he couldn’t move. Fear coursed through his veins as he desperately tried to move even a finger.

Seeing his captive now fully immobile the man lifted him up like he weighed nothing. Placing him down with unexpected gentleness the man began his work.

Hot searing pain raced across his body. In between the pain Dee kept insisting almost half heartedly that he tell him were the others where. He was going to have to try a lot harder then that go get Macbeth to confess there locations.

He felt like his body was been torn in two. He kept drifting in and out of conciseness. The illusionist didn’t no if it was a good or bad thing that he had no idea what the other was doing to him. Macbeth didn’t know how much more of this he could take and so in an act of desperation he remembered why he was doing this.

His first though drifted to when they’d first met the rest of the guild. He was scared of everything back then and had his nightmares caused them all countless problems. He remembered how kind they were even though him screaming at all hours must of drove them crazy, not to mention how mad the guards got when they didn’t shut him up quick enough. They covered for him when hid exhaustion caused him to mess up whatever tasks the guards had assigned that day. 

He thought about Sawyers never ending determination that he was going to break them all out one day they just had to wait and see. How the mage had always be able to cause the best distraction. So the guards never found him passed out before one of the others could wake him. 

Then there was Sorano before Brain had twisted her. Offering comforting words teaching him how to braid hair as a distraction when all else failed. She’d been with him when he’d first been thrown in that cage. He lost count of how many nights he cried himself to sleep on her shoulders before the nightmares got so bad they prevented him the luxury of sleeping.

Richard the oldest of them all would never let them go without food as long as he was around. Even though the sadness of losing his brother clouded him. He saw every member of there group as a younger sibling to care for. Even when he himself was racked with hunger and fatigue he kept the others distracted from the horrors around them with as many stories as he could come up with.

He couldn’t ever forget about Erik. Like Sawyer had an unflinching resolve about one day become free. He'd talk for hours about what him and Cubellios would do once they broke free. Him and Sawyer were constantly coming up with hair brained schemes on how they would do it. 

Then there was the two newest members to the group Jellal and Meredy.

Meredy still hadn’t forgiven him for what he’d done to Jellal, Macbeth had often caught her glaring at him across the campfire. But still whenever he’d go find a quite place to nap he’d still wake up wrapped in a soft blanket. He knew it had to be her because even after all theses years the others still refused to risk waking him up for anything.

He had never known what to think about Jellal. His nightmares did feature him as a key player a lot of the time but yet he couldn’t exactly hate the man. He long since explained that enslaving them hadn’t actually been of his own free will. If anyone could relate to becoming a monster due to another’s influence it was Macbeth. He had also given them the truest freedom they had had since they were children.

Macbeth would sooner die then let this wanna be dark guild take there freedom from them. 

“Macbeth come on Beth.” He could faintly make out the panic in the muffled words.

Squinting his eyes open (he didn’t even remember closing them),He was greeted by Eriks worried face staring back at him. 

“Thank fuck I thought you were dead.” Macbeth couldn’t help but notice the faint tear tracks on the mages face.

“What .....” his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and his entire body ached. Attempting to sit up he was pushed hurriedly back down by Erik.

“Don’t move your pretty messed up Mid.” 

That was an understatement not that Macbeth knew it at that point. Though he did feel worse then after the time Natsu had thrown him of the infinity clock.

“I need to go get the others ok stay awake for me please Mid.” Erik asks desperation in his voice.

All he could do was offer a half nod. He vaguely could hear Erik yelling to the others that he’d found him. 

He was still in the same room as before with what was left of Dee after presumably Erik was through with him was crumpled in the opposite corner. Jellal and Meredy were going to be pissed.

He didn’t have long to himself before the rest of the guild piled in. He could just catch a snippet of conversation.

“I patched him up as best as I could but...” It was a voice unmistakably Eriks. He felt awful but nothing actually hurt which was in theory probably a bad thing if Erik had to patch him up.

“Macbeth can you hear us.” He must of slipped under again. Jellal was the owner of the voice this time looking just as concerned as Erik had.

“I’m fine” he mumbled.

“You had 3 different poisons that should of killed you in your system . Mid not to mention you look like you’ve been attacked by feral cats.” Erik snapped.

Huh he didn’t remember being poisoned. He also couldn’t tell if Erik was exaggerating or not.

“You sure you got all the poison Erik he’s acting pretty out of it?.” Someone asked.

“No I just decided to say fuck it and let him die a slow and painful death Sorano. Or maybe he out of it causes hes been stuck being tortured for the last week.”

“Erik you need to calm down it wont be any help to him if your this worked up.” He assumed Jellal states.

Then he realised if the guild was all here that meant the dark guild would kill them. 

“You’ve gotta go they’ll...” adrenaline coursing through his system Macbeth flew up on shaky legs ready to fight any attack that dares to threaten his friends.

“There gone Beth.” Erik states.

“They’ll be back they’ll kill you and...” He needed to get it through their heads that it was to dangerous they needed to leave.

“They ain’t going to be a problem any more their dead.” Erik announces. 

Finally taking a look at the mages around him he could clearly see they’d been through a battle. 

“How?” 

“We may have gone a bit over board” Jellal states looking half perturbed by the guilds guilds half proud of them. Since there redemption they have been strictly killing no-one. 

“Bastards deserved it.” Sawyer states with finality. The others nodded in agreement.

With the final assurance his guild was finally safe Macbeths tired body gave out on him. For once plunging him into happy memories. It was also the first time none of the mages minded carrying him home.


End file.
